


Taking

by Vasser



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, But who will die?, Canon Divergence, Coldness, Death, Demon sword, Demons, Feelings, Flashbacks, Hate, Hell, Love, M/M, Past Love, Revenge, change, past relationship, past sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser
Summary: Claude can't believe Sebastian Michaelis had dared to show up after everything he did.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Claude Faustus
Kudos: 30





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sat on this for a couple of weeks. I'm sorry, I know its just another one-shot and y'all want me to update 'Anything Is Possible With You By My Side' but I'm focusing a lot on feelings of grief and betrayal right now because I'm still hurting so I'm sorry but please give me a little more time. 
> 
> I promise I'll start back on my multi-chapter fics again within the next few weeks, do just hold on a little longer and try to enjoy these fics x
> 
> Thank you for all your support x
> 
> Note: Flashbacks are in bold

Claude had history with Sebastian Michaelis. It was a long and violent history that went all the way back to time spent in hell. Hate bubbled between them so wildly that the air was becoming tainted with it. Sebastian dared to show up in Claude's territory again, posing a threat to his master? He would destroy him for this.

It didn't always used to be like this. This bad blood had indeed been between them for a very long time, but just like everything else it had an origin. A dark and bitter origin that Claude would never forgive and never forget. He was losing his composure and his eyes flashed their true demonic pink in rage.

"Anyone would think you don't have any pride as a demon, Claude," taunted Sebastian's velvet voice. "Letting other demons so readily onto your territory... What a disgrace your master must find you." There was a smirk present on his face, and Claude allowed himself to briefly indulge in a memory of that smirk from so long ago...

**Sebastian was smirking down at him again as they both tuned out the tortured screaming of hell to better hear their own noises of pleasure. Demons had no practical need for sex, but it was a lovely indulgence. Claude had always been especially fond of it, and no one pleased him better than the raven. Love wasn't blooming between then like it would in one of those silly romance novels humans had developed such an addiction to. Lust, carnal and animalistic, was the closest thing to it. The spider and the raven were very much in lust with one another though. They favoured each other's bodies, and they assured each other they would pleasure one another for eternity.**

Of course, loyalty in demons was about as common as love. It just didn't happen, promises of eternity were useless. Demons moved on; adapted and changed. If there was nothing in it for them then they wouldn't stay around. Things had changed since then, there was bad blood between Sebastian and Claude. They were sworn enemies. 

Revenge was the one things demons were very good at. The spider had been planning his for the longest time. When the lust between the two of them broke he felt hurt, even though he shouldn't have felt that way, and now he was going to pay Sebastian back tenfold.

**He was a young demon, hardly two hundred years old, and this was his first soul contract. He was still figuring out his tastes so he spent a greater deal of time cultivating the human's soul than normal. So much time and effort went into making his first meal the best it could ever be, and when he went back to hell he could again sate some other primal urges with the alluring raven he had been fucking practically since his first day of existence. Then it all changed. He had chosen a date and a time to eat the human. He fulfilled the details of the contract and gave the human a warning of what was coming, offering him the chance of one last night of sleep just to make the soul extra sweet...**

Considering what happened after that made him burn with rage. Sebastian _fucking_ Michaelis had swept in while Claude was stretching his legs and devoured the soul he had spent so long moulding and sculpting. Maybe it was his fault, not guarding the human closely on that last night, but he had believed that Sebastian and him had a mutual respect for one another. The spider had promised himself that in return he would wait; he would watch; he would steal the most delicious soul Sebastian would ever cultivate.

Seven centuries and thirty-five masters later, the moment had come. The raven had found and nurtured the most delectable spirit of his entire existence, and Claude was intending to steal it for his own. Finding himself a master close by had been surprisingly easy and then all he had to do was wait a little longer. What he didn't expect was for Sebastian to arrive on his master's doorstep before he could steal Ciel Phantomhive from under his nose. 

"I believed I had been monitoring you closely enough to warn you away," he finally answered cooly, though his eyes would not turn back to their regular golden colour. Pink coloured his irises due to his boiling anger and desire for revenge. The other demon's answering smirk showed Claude how little he cared. 

Why were they bothering to exchange pleasantries? They should just get down to fighting. There was nothing to do other than that, to defend their respective masters from the opposing predator willing to snatch them away. Not quite. Sebastian would fight to keep his prize, Claude would fight for pure revenge. No demon in their right mind would want a childish bratty soul like Alois Trancy. The only reason the spider chose him was for his proximity to the Queen's Guard Dog. He held no real allure of his own.

"Still bitter about the past, spider? It was just one little snack," drawled the raven, prowling in a circle around Claude in the bottom of the Trancy manor. Sebastian just didn't understand, it was more than that. It was time and effort stolen, his pride as a demon shattered, seven years afterward spent in hunger while he had to mould an entirely different soul. 

A growl bubbled in his throat as his more vicious demon nature slipped out. Despite what the humans probably believed, when they were without a master demons did not bother keeping up their cultured butler facades. If things did go that way tonight, two demons at full anger could be unleashed on London. If things went that way, there would be no London anymore. That wouldn't do, they would never be allowed to go and hunt their own souls again.

The raven slowly took a step closer and placed a hand on Claude's cheek which was instantly slapped away. How dare he touch him so familiarly after all this time, he would tear his throat out! Softly chuckling at the spider's behaviour, the Phantomhive butler gave him a level gaze. 

"So young, so brash. I didn't come here to argue, regardless of what you want," he admitted with a simple smirk, arrogance radiating off his being. It pissed Claude off, Sebastian had never had to work as hard as he had to keep what he worked for. Sebastian had natural strength and dominance and used it to take from others without putting in too much effort of his own. He hated him more than any other demon in the whole of hell. "I find myself pent up, and my master is hardly suitable to suit my needs. Far too fragile."

Bastard. Utter _bastard_. Did he really have the nerve to imply he wanted him in his bed after everything he had done?! Was Sebastian stupid, or did he not remember the words between them the last time they had seen each other?

Claude was outraged. That soul, all that time spent... All shoved into Sebastian's gluttonous gut. He couldn't believe the demon he respected and fucked had taken what was rightfully his! He likely had no right to, but he felt a little betrayed. 

**"What have you done?!"**

**"Hm? I was hungry, I simply couldn't wait," that traitorous snake purred in a voice that said he expected this to end in sex. Fuck that, and he didn't mean that literally. In the entirety of Claude's existence thus far he had never felt such anger.**

**"I was hungry too! I spent the time on this, even if I wanted to eat right away! You selfish, entitled _prick_ -!"**

**"We are demons, Spider. This is our nature." Sebastian was wrong. It wasn't. Until the raven had stolen this meal from him, until he had betrayed him so readily, Claude had never felt the desire to hurt or do such things. Demons were not the creatures people believed, their behaviour was learned; their cruelty and lack of love was not natural, it simply came from how they treated each other.**

**"... Brace yourself, Raven, because if I ever see you again I will rip you apart limb by limb and lock you in the torture racks of hell forever."**

For that was Claude Faustus's biggest secret. When he had been a young demon Sebastian had extinguished the flame of love in his chest and turned him into the monster he was. This was not his nature nor who he really was, this was what the raven demon had made him by showing him how little he meant to him. He had loved Sebastian, yet he would never be more than a casual fuck. 

In his youth he had loved so deeply and beautifully... That was why the sex had been so good, he filled it with all his love and feelings. Once those had been destroyed he had been forced to rebuild himself using the hate and anger he had been left with. Now he was going to use that to thoroughly wreck the demon he used to love.

"No answer for me, Spider? I do wish you would-," he started before cutting himself off with a choke of pain. The point of a demon sword protruded from his chest. Sebastian stared at Claude with a cocktail mix of horror, shock, anger, and a strange element of defiance. As if that fool hadn't already been beaten.

For Hannah stood behind Sebastian's form holding the weapon. Despite how amazing Sebastian believed himself to be, the spider had seen him arriving and conversed with Hannah. She was to wait for the Phantomhive butler to become too self-absorbed to notice her approach and then stick her demon sword right through his centre.

There would be no more opportunities for him to shatter Claude's trusts and affections, no more opportunities for him to just take what he wanted. He was aware of the irony; aware that by letting the rage drive him he had become exactly like Sebastian had been. He intended to take what he wanted when he wanted a never let anyone close. What did it matter though? After what Sebastian did he could never love again anyway.

Stepping forward and taking the sword from Hannah, he pulled it with force out of Sebastian's body. The raven collapsed to the floor and coughed up blood, staring at Claude in disgust.

"H-how dare you-!"

"Oh, I dare, Raven. You had the audacity to take from me, so now I have taken from you."

"All over s-some...pathetic soul...!"

What was the harm in confessing the truth here? Sebastian was a dead man anyway, and he had long since learned that Hannah was like he was was he was a young demon. She had love shining in her being, all directed at him. 

"Not just the soul, Michaelis. The time, the effort, the years of hunger after. All of that angered me, but my main reason is because you took away the affection in my chest, the love entwined with my existence. You turned me inti the monster you are."

There was a look of surprise and further disgust, but he was gone before he could snap back. Wiped entirely from existence. He let his gaze linger on Sebastian for a moment before turning to Hannah and letting out a deep sigh. 

"Clean this monstrosity up. His highness will not be best pleased if he finds a demon corpse among all the fine teas in the basement."

She bowed her head before setting about her task. Having served her purpose tonight, Claude held no more interest in her. He walked outside and headed down the path in the woods, knowing that the demon triplets would keep watch over Alois and the Trancy manor. Meanwhile, he would celebrate. 

His most hated enemy and his traitorous lover had been destroyed, and Ciel Phantomhive was certainly the most suitable celebratory meal... 


End file.
